


The Power of Sake

by o_ver_watch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_ver_watch/pseuds/o_ver_watch
Summary: A female reader and husband Hanzo Shimada recount their early years as Overwatch agents after Winston gathers the members together again.





	The Power of Sake

You wandered sleepily down the hall, a glass of wine in hand. Warm light flowed from Hanzo’s work room down farther. You snuck around the archway, padding lightly across the bamboo flooring. The large room held nothing more than a rectangular table in the center surrounded by long red pillows. Candles of all shapes and sizes dotted the corners of the table, a feather pen catching the flickering light as it wound delicately around the parchment beneath it. You smiled dreamily at the image of your husband kneeling with his back to you, working to complete the task at hand, not a bit of his mind drifting. He hadn’t even taken the time to change from his gi to something more comfortable.

“Do you need something, love?” he asked, not so much as a stammer in his writing.

You swirled your wine around in its oversized globe. “I was just letting you know I’m retiring for the night.” You moved closer to him. You wondered whether the interruption was welcome.

“Mm.” He dipped his quill in the inkwell beside his parchment and continued. His work had absolutely absorbed him. You pitied him as you imagined him sitting down first thing in the morning to start his project. Deciding he needed to be rescued for the night, you knelt down behind him, placing one hand on his shoulder and letting the other drape over his chest, the glass pressing against his collarbone. His arm tensed up when he stopped writing.

“Breathe,” you reminded him. You placed a tender kiss on the nape of his neck.

Hanzo released a sigh. He relinquished possession of the pen to the inkwell and stretched out his fingers. “What time is it?”

You shrugged, resting your head against his back. “Eleven-thirty. Maybe later.”

“And yet I am still not finished.” He relaxed back into you slightly. “I despise contracts.”

You chuckled lightly. “Here,” you said, guiding the stem of the glass into his hand. “Drink.” At first he hesitated, but once you began rubbing circles into his shoulders with your thumbs, he raised the wine to his lips and let it linger a moment.

You kept your hands on him, gently switching from the base of his neck to his shoulders and down along his spine. He drained your glass rather quickly and, with a great sigh, he placed it on the table and melted into your fingers. He had been so tense lately, tracking down his family’s old connections and convincing them to rejoin for a better cause. Some days he was so frustrated he would lock himself in his work room so as not to upset you. Others, he worked religiously on formal contracts and invitations and letters until his hands were numb. Between those days and the weeks at a time he would spend out on liaison work, you two had not been spending much time together.

“Anata,” he whispered. “You are too good for me.”

“Nonsense.” You slid your arms around his waist. “You’ve been working yourself to death. You deserve this.”

Hanzo placed a hand over yours. “You smell wonderful. What are you wearing?”

You laughed. “Incense and a shower. Oh, and that red you just drank. Lots of it.”

“Lots?” he asked. He turned his head slightly. “I hope you saved some for me.”

“I’ll go grab the bottle,” you murmured into his ear. But before you could get all the way to your feet, he had his arms wrapped around your waist. He pulled you into his lap and held you tightly. Both of you laughed, the smell of a sweet, warm red wine intoxicating the space between you. You rested your head beneath his chin for a long while. You loved just being with him. It had been so long since he last held you so. His fingers traced lines up and down your sides, gliding along the silk robe that covered you like water. His beard tickled your forehead when he nuzzled your hair and kissed you ever so lightly.

“I am sorry, (Y/N).”

You looked up at him, puzzled. “Why?”

His face fell. “I have not been as attentive as I should be. You deserve much more than I have been able to give you. For that, I am sorry.”

You shook your head and lifted your hand to his cheek. His hazel eyes looked down at you sadly, the permanent frown on his face even more drawn than usual. “Hanzo, nobody is keeping score. You have a job that takes up a lot of your time. Is it frustrating? Of course.” You sat up farther from him, his hands falling to your hips. You took his face in your hands. “But so did Overwatch. And we’re still figuring this whole domestic thing out. So please, give yourself some time. For me.”

His eyes fluttered downward. “I suppose.”

“I love you, Hanzo. You are always loving and wonderful to me. I wouldn’t trade you for anything.”

The corner of his mouth turned. He held your gaze once more. “Thank you. I love you.” You smiled and pulled him into a kiss. He slid his hands to the small of your back and pressed you into him, until there was barely enough room to breathe.

“I miss you,” he mumbled.

You smiled, hooking your arms around his neck. You nibbled at his earlobe and whispered, “How about that bottle?”

He grinned devilishly. His eyes narrowed. “Oh, how you tease me.”

“I’ll be right back.” You stood and twirled around, attempting to make a show of it. You stumbled into the doorway, however, making you realize exactly how drunk you already were.

Hanzo chuckled. “Stunning.”

You shot him a look over your shoulder. “Hush.” You giggled to yourself as you made your way down the hall and down the stairs. You banged around in the kitchen until you found the wine rack on the counter. You lifted the bottle to the moonlight coming in from the window. You were barely able to read the label. You had grabbed one of Hanzo’s bottles of sake by accident. You were going to put it back, but you decided to get your husband drunk instead. You pulled two small ceramic cups and a matching jug from the upper cabinet, pouring the contents of the sake into the jug, and headed back up to Hanzo’s work room.

In your absence, he had cleared the table of his papers and lit another bundle of incense. He greeted you with a kiss at the doorway, skillfully swiping everything from your hands, and placed everything on the table.

“You can smell sake from a mile away,” you stated, amused.

Hanzo grunted. He knelt on the scarlet pillow and patted the seat beside him. “Come.”

You raised an eyebrow, but complied. He raised a finger to his lips as you opened your mouth. He poured the clear wine into each dark green cup and placed the jug back on the table. With a stoic look on his face, he plucked his drink from the table and said, “This is a sipping wine, (Y/N). You must treat it with respect.”

Your eyebrow raised up further than before, your lips coming to a confused pout.

Hanzo paused. A smile cracked on his face before he broke out in laughter. He leaned his elbow on the table and draped his free arm over his knee. It was wonderful to see him so relaxed. You laughed, shaking your head, as you reached for your drink.

“This seems rather strong,” Hanzo commented. He narrowed his eyes at you. “(Y/N)… are you trying to get me drunk?”

You shrugged, looking off to the side. You sipped on your sake. He was right--you almost coughed it up. “Of course not, love. Why would I do such a thing?”

The both of you laughed. You talked for hours, hearts fluttering like you were getting to know each other for the first time again. You were especially excited as Hanzo was never one for extended periods of gossip. He had certainly grown more comfortable with you since you met, but he had his days of isolation and coldness. He was very warm, to say the least. He grew warmer as the sake disappeared. You made sure to refill his cup as often as you could.

“Anata,” he stated, suddenly very serious. “I want you…” He searched for words. “I believe that was it. Yes.” He waited patiently for a response.

You giggled behind your hand. “You… want me?”

He nodded, his stoic look dissolving into a gooey smile. He groped for your hips and pulled you into him, knocking his head against yours. “Yes,” he muttered, peppering kisses from your temple to your lips. You closed your eyes as his musky, sake-tinted scent washed over you. He playfully bit at your bottom lip. You kissed him harder as you reached up and pulled his ribbon free, his dark hair falling down to his chin. The little tufts of gray still remained standing above his ears.

His hands soon became greedy. They roughly pushed your robe off and tugged you up on his hips as he fell backwards. They yanked at the edges of your nightgown, wanting so desperately for permission to rip it off. You took your time getting back to him, however, merely flicking your tongue against his lips and very subtly brushing against the bulge forming below.

Hanzo groaned as he grabbed fistfulls of your dress. You laughed against his lips and quickly moved to his neck, where you bit down hard. He arched his back, cursing at you beneath his breath, but wasted no time in pulling your nightgown over your head and tossing it aside. His hands found your ass and grabbed it hard. He pushed you down into him, his bulge throbbing beneath you.

You pulled your lips away from him, panting. “Am I the only one who gets to be naked tonight?”

He tucked some stray hair behind your ear. “You are so beautiful.”

Shocked, you were unsure of what to say. “I… oh, Hanzo…”

Hanzo threw you onto the ground beside him, getting a squeal out of you, and pressed his lips to yours yet again. “Never second best.” He winked at you with an evil grin. He pulled the ribbon from around his waist and tossed his gi to the side along with his gloves. You ran your hands up his chest and around his neck as he came in for another kiss. You wrapped your legs around his hips. Then, without so much as a grunt, Hanzo stood with you stuck to the front of him. He slammed you up against the wall, your hands in his hair, while he undressed himself further. His pants dropped to the floor and he fell back down on his back, making the both of you laugh.

You moaned as he nibbled at your neck. His hands traveled around your back and unhooked your bra. He tore it off of you and began kissing his way down to your chest. You grabbed fistfulls of his hair as his tongue got busy. You drove your hips up into him and released a loud moan. He chuckled, obviously pleased with himself.

“Hanzo,” you groaned. “Please.”

He hovered above you again. “Yes, love?”

“Don’t make me,” you whimpered. “I’m too drunk for this.”

Hanzo kissed you sweetly on the lips. He nuzzled the hair beside your ear. “I will wait,” he whispered.

You sighed. You dug your nails into his back, gyrating your hips, and begged him to fuck you. Breathlessly, Hanzo pulled both sets of underwear off and yanked your legs up around his waist. He filled you on the first thrust, extracting a lustful moan from your throat. He kept one hand down to tease your clit, using the other to hold himself up. He watched you as your eyes shut and you let yourself melt into the motions.

“(Y/N),” he growled, nipping at your neck. You scratched his back and moaned his name. Soon your labored breaths were all you could concentrate on. You grunted each other’s names over and over again until your walls closed around him and you screamed his name louder than ever before.

You collapsed beside each other on the bamboo floor, slick with sweat and panting.

“Is that why you always keep sake with you?”


End file.
